El Frío de mi alma
by Master the Gambler
Summary: 25 de Oct: Capítulo II: Envidia, distorición, tergiversación, la maldad de un amor corrupto corroe a la comunidad de Hogwarts, ¿Podrán frenar este mal o los consumirá a ellos? ¿O no será eso lo importante? Dejen Reviews, pliss
1. Aproximación

Estoy nervioso, este es mi primer fic en Harry Potter, estas son las clásicas palabras de un novato, pero tengo entendido que no lo soy, este fue un proyecto que hice rápidamente en unos minutos después de ser inspirado por una gran amiga mía, a la cual dedico en su entereza este fic, y cualquier logro se lo dedico a ella. Disculpa por mis molestias es que soy muy impulsivo y desesperante.

Dedicado a Timon, y que se sane pronto, o por lo menos la pase bien dentro de lo posible.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Fic: **El frío de Mi Alma

**Capítulo I:** Aproximación

            Ya es de mañana. Simultáneamente en las casas de Hogwarts se levantaban niños, estudiantes, duendes, maestros seres místicos y toda clase de secretos que rumbaban por los oscuros pasillos durante la penumbra de la noche se ocultaban de la luz de la mañana.

            Me es difícil iniciar esta historia. Sucedió hace tanto tiempo atrás, apenas recuerdo los detalles que me dieron los distintos actores en esta verdadera película, como se les dice. No estoy seguro como empezar, creo que empezaré con lo que pasó el día antes de ese amanecer. Ojalá que recordando lo que pasó rememore los importantísimos detalles. Bueno ya es hora de que comience.

            Estaban todas las casas reunidas en el gran salón, habían varios que se ausentaron de todos modos, un simple ejemplo de esto era el inseparable trío de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Draco estaba un poco más irritado de lo normal, deseaba con ansias molestar a Ron, o Harry, se hubiera conformado con Hermione. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba y no podía mostrarse prepotente frente a nadie más, hacerlo no sería tan divertido. Nunca lo sería. Su cabeza se balanceaba mirando de costa a costa en busca de una víctima como un metrónomo que marca los tiempos de una composición musical. Sus supuestos amigos de la casa lo miraban extrañados, comprendían relativamente lo que sucedía. Pero no sabían que decirles para animarlo.

Draco seguía pensando quien podría ser la víctima de sus burlas hoy. En Gryffindor no habían caras muy conocidas. Cerró los ojos y se arrellanó en su silla; recordó algunas de las palabras xenofóbicas de sus padres y los malos tratos contra los seres inferiores. Sonrió. Ya sabía a quien molestaría, abriría los ojos y al que viera, sería su víctima. Lo provocaría, y lo obligaría a enfrentarse a él, en un duelo sangriento donde el terminaría con sus manos ungidas por la sangre de su rival, odio, odio puro supuraban por cada uno de sus poros. Fuera quien fuera.

-Uno, dos y... tres...

            Y Draco abrió los ojos, y los que vio lo llenó de goce, de malicioso goce. Una cabellera de color rojizo entre matas de pelo oscuro.

-¿Un Weasley? – se dijo a si mismo –, Sería fantástico...

            Se levantó con gran prepotencia y arrogancia y se lanzó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros y de los que pasaban cerca de él en su presuntuoso andar. La cabellera seguía ahí; probablemente George, tal vez Fred, no sabía, solo sabía que era un Weasley, no Ron, no Ron, él no estaba ahí.

            Ya en la mesa de Gryffindor, se acercó a esa cabellera y puso con cierta fuerza su mano sobre el hombro de su victima. Y le dijo con gran vehemencia:

-Te espero antes de la hora de dormir, tenemos que hablar... – la voz se le acabó a Draco al ver con quien hablaba.

            Detrás de todas las risas de casi todas las mesas que lo estaban viendo vio con que Weasley estaba hablando, un pequeña, delicada y tierna niña de pelo rojo que contrastaba con su rostro aún más sonrojado por lo que le había dicho Draco. Le miraba con ternura y miedo. Draco también se sonrojó, pero dignamente se quitó el rubor de sus mejillas dio vuelta en sus talones y se alejó altaneramente en dirección a su mesa donde fue recibido por silbidos, felicitaciones y más que nada; burlas.

Corrió en dirección a su cuarto y se encerró ahí, llevó consigo su plato de comida y su cuchillo y tenedor. Se sentó en su cama y miró su plato por largas horas, intentaba pensar pero no lo lograba, tomó un libro que estaba a su lado, apartó su plato y empezó a leerlo, tal vez así olvidaría en lo que había hecho. Era un clásico libro de hechizos. Aprendió algunos, se intentó concentrar tanto en su lectura que los entendió con gran facilidad. En eso escuchó como llegaban sus compañeros de casa, había faltado a varias clases, sus amigos lo habían excusado con sus profesores.

Se decidió tomo su frío plato de comida, y con un toque logró calentarlo un poco para poder comerlo. Bajó con él a la sala común donde fue recibido por una multitud de burlas y silbidos, él sin darles mucha atención los miró fríamente sofocando sus insultos y se sentó a comer. Lo miraron extrañados y varios se fueron a sus cuartos luego de unos minutos. En eso uno de sus compañeros de casa se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Draco, adivina quien te está esperando en la puerta de entrada...

            Este tipo le guiñó el ojo, Draco estaba desconcertado, no sabía quien podría ser. Pero en un destello el rostro de Ginny pasó por su mente, empezó a sudar un poco y se puso nervioso, tanto que guardó sus cubiertos en el bolsillo de su ropa. Sus compañeros los llevaron a empujones hacia la entrada donde lo esperaba su "invitada".

            Al salir lo dejaron solo y ahí con su rostro sonrojado estaba la pequeña Ginny, mirando el suelo, cepillando el suelo con su zapato, nerviosísima por la petición de Draco.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? – le dijo Draco con aires de superioridad.

-Porque tú me dijiste... – respondió casi imperceptiblemente Ginny, sin mirarlo, hablándole al suelo.

-¡Yo no te dije nada! – gritó Draco.

-Sí....  pero...

-Sal de aquí... – dijo Draco poniéndose un tanto nervioso.

-Pero... tú... me...

            Draco ya estaba muy nervioso, le tiritaban sus manos y no sabía que hacer. Repentinamente palpó el cuchillo que tenía en su bolsillo y lo empuñó fuertemente en su mano.

-Tú...  o...  Weasley...

-¡Huye Ginny! – gritó una voz extraña.

            Ginny levantó la vista y vio a Draco amenazándola con el cuchillo en el aire, alto y con malas intenciones. Abrió su boca y se cayó al suelo. Draco estaba paralizado y anonadado por esa voz que advirtió a Ginny. Draco miró en todas direcciones y no vio a nadie, sería un buen momento para deshacerse de un Weasley, pero ¿Quién le había advertido a Ginny?

-¡Ginny, escapa de ahí!

            Draco se dio la vuelta en busca de quien gritaba, en ese lapso de tiempo Ginny escapó ya corría lejos por el oscuro pasillo. En eso él comprendió quien había salvado a Ginny...

            Y Draco pasó toda la noche mirando por donde había huido Ginny, pensando, pensando...

            Había sido él mismo...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Bueno espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gustó hacerlo y espero su apoyo. Que más puedo decir, dedicado a Timon, también a mi prima/hermana samurai con ajo. Les deseo lo mejor y que disfruten la vida, lo que quede de ella. La vida es corta, las palabras quedan...

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

_"Shaoran acarició el pelo de Meiling creando un temblor por todo el cuerpo de Meiling, además de una gran excitación, el nerviosismo, la pasión, el entendimiento, la limpieza de mente. Se creó un vacío. Un vacío entre sus labios..."_

"La bestia que vive en Mi" capítulo Nº 5 de Master, the Gambler

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	2. Sucesos Paralelos

            Hola. Bueno, estuve bastante tiempo sin hacer nada en especial, recibiendo vuestros reviews y sintiéndome con cada uno de ellos más feliz y agradecido del público de Harry Potter.

He descubierto que no voy a sufrir de decepciones al seguir escribiendo en este lado de la página, ahora les daré algunos datos sobre este nuevo capítulo; Este capítulo sea un poco lento, pero intentaré darle un poco más de agilidad pero en si este capítulo solo servirá para armar este pequeño sub-mundo que les tengo preparados.

¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta del más pequeño detalle del capítulo pasado?, Ahora tendrán una segunda oportunidad para darse cuenta.

Antes de partir deseo mencionarles la existencia de una MUY humilde página para la cual escribo junto con otros escritores de ff.net, aún está en construcción, pero ahí podrán ver a futuro varias cosas interesantes de esta comunidad emergente: Los susurros de la Musa...

La página es: .

Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, señoras, y señores, damas y caballeros, lo que todos ustedes esperan:

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****

**Fic: **El frío de Mi Alma

**Capítulo II:** Sucesos Paralelos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que pasa...?

-Pude ver lo que va a pasar...

            Una solitaria ceja se levantó incrédulamente.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ya te lo dije – respondió con voz un tanto resignada –, no necesitas que te lo vuelva a repetir, querido Ron.

            Esas últimas palabras fueron concluidas con una pequeña mueca semejante a sonrisa que mostraba un poco de cariño a quien se hablaba.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo Ron un tanto enojado –, dime bien que pasó en tu "visión"...

            Un silencio malvado los envolvió, miradas directas a los ojos, una mano se estiró y tomó la de la persona frente suya. Un sonido.

-Es hora de ir al gran salón a comer...

-Pero antes dime, por favor.

-Está bien – suspiró –, sentirás mucha envidia...

-¿Y eso era todo...?

-No me interrumpas – pidió en forma de respuesta –, y por esa envidia tu te enamorarás. Y con eso, tú estarás perdido.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo...

-Eso espero – concluyó, luego se acercó y lo abrazó –, cuídate, por favor.

            Cuatro mejillas sonrojadas. Un final de un abrazo, un alejamiento, un adiós, una huída. Nunca, nunca.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Harry estaba agotado, había gastado el tiempo de la comida para buscar a su amigo, también estaba Hermione, tal vez serían gravemente castigados pero eso era poco en comparación a que le haya pasado algo a su amigo Ron. Y lo encontraron en un pasillo, sentado tatareando quien sabe que, jugando con sus dedos.

-¡Ron!

            Ron apenas reaccionó ante el grito de sus amigos. Deseaba estar solo, tenía que meditar lo que le habían dicho y encontró que la mejor manera de hacerlo era solo, especulando discretamente, reflexionando aisladamente, estudiando posibilidades, pero todo se desvanecía cuando llegaba la inspiración a su mente, todo se borraba, todo rotaba y reincidentemente se repetía en su mente como un disco rayado pero sin darle la posibilidad de recoger eso.

            Estaba consiente de su extraña situación, no podía concentrarse, pero al escuchar la voz de sus amigos por segunda vez...

-¡Ron!, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

...su mente se aclaró, aunque todo ese tiempo fue perdido con esa desconcentración era mejor que seguir ahí casi muerto con imágenes y planes absurdos y reincidentes.

-¿Ah? – dijo Ron saliendo de su trance –, ¿Qué hora es?

            Hermione lo miró con mucha rigurosidad, Ron fue intimidado, comprendió la respuesta y se levantó. Se acomodó su desacomodada ropa sin mucho éxito y siguió al grupo.

-¿Qué te había pasado?

-Nada importante, Harry – respondió con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo sin ningún interés.

-¿Alguien te hizo algo?

-No, no, no –dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro –, olvidemos esto y sigamos...

-Ron, por tu culpa perdimos cincuenta puntos – dijo Hermione severamente sin siquiera verlo.

-Discúlpame, es que...

-Nada Ron, te comportantes de manera muy extraña hoy y lo único que deseo ahora es poder descansar.

-Pero..., si... tú...

            Hermione lo miró y el entendió inmediatamente, ya estaban frente a la puerta tras la cual llegarían al lugar de descanso. Dijeron la contraseña y pudieron ingresar, pero mientras entraban alguien se les cruzó en el camino intentando salir. Hubo caos y todos cayeron dentro de la habitación.

            Se escuchó un débil grito desde debajo de los cuerpo de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ellos se apartaron lo más rápido que pudieron para ver a una aplastada Ginny.

-¿Qué haces Ginny?

            Ginny se demoró un poco en responder ya que había perdido el aire, pero tras unos segundos de respiración agitada y con todo su rostro rojo respondió tímida y casi imperceptiblemente:

-Te estaba buscando...

-Bueno, y ¿Qué quieres? – gritó Ron.

            Ginny se enojó por la respuesta de su hermano, no le gustó el tono de voz, se levantó y salió de la habitación diciendo:

-Tenía que preguntarte algo, pero ahora creo que lo puedo hacer por mi misma.

            Ron intentó alcanzarla pero sus amigos lo sujetaron y lo tranquilizaron.

-¡Muy bien, todo está muy bien! – gritó vehemente Ron. Muchos de sus compañeros que estaban ahí lo miraron asombrados, no era muy frecuente que alguien como Ron se enojara de tal manera.

-Ron, ¡Cálmate! – le gritó Hermione.

-¡Esto ya es suficiente...!

            Y una pelea se inició entre Ron y Hermione, cuerpo a cuerpo, mano a mano, ese ánimo de caos y enojo se dispersó y pronto todos los presentes empezaron a recordar repentinamente todas esas diferencias que tenían con el resto de sus compañeros y así se formó una batalla campal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Debería ir..." se preguntaba Ginny mientras caminaba en dirección a donde Draco le había dicho que se vieran. "...espero..." Estaba un tanto confundida. No sabía si debía dar el siguiente paso hacia delante o hacia atrás pero solo por la inercia del primer paso la obligaba a seguir avanzando mientras no se decidiera.

Faltaba poco, ya estaba casi en el lugar, sudor corría por su nuca, sus ojos se volvían un tanto llorosos, sus manos temblaban. Nerviosa. Se sonrojó, y empezó a latir su corazón muy rápido mientras estaba parada frente a la entrada. No sabía que hacer. Pero... ¿Por qué se comportaba así...? Que era lo que le pasaba que no podía tranquilizarse. Tal vez fuera que... No, no podía ser, probablemente era la pelea con Ron que acaba de tener y aún seguía exaltada por eso. "¡Imposible!" vociferaba su mente, "Si fuera por eso, estarías enojada y no nerviosa." Terminó de fundamentar su mente, ella tenía razón. Pero... Era porque vio a Harry... Lo había tocado.

Ginny al pensar eso puso sus manos en puño y se tapó la cara ocultando una gran y vergonzosa sonrisa. A ella le gustaba Harry, pero tenía mucha vergüenza de contarle a su hermano o al mismísimo Harry.

"¡Te equivocas de nuevo!" replicó su mente "Si fuera por eso tu nerviosismo no estaría aumentando cada segundo que estás más cerca de estar con Draco". Entonces Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

-Entonces es por...

            La puerta se abrió de golpe, y vio uno de los de Slytherin frente a ella. Ella se desplomó al suelo por el miedo. Pero este sujeto no era tan malo como ella pensaba que era los de Slytherin. Le tomó la mano y la levantó, y con una gran sonrisa se agachó hasta ser de su altura y le preguntó:

-¿Qué deseas pequeña Ginny?

            Ginny se asombró de que supiera su nombre, pero tomó un poco de valentía y continuó:

-Deseo ver a Draco.

            Ginny tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de mirar al frente, increíblemente sonrojada, su pelo era poca cosa para compararlo con su rubor. Sus manos temblaban e inconscientemente jugaban entre si.

            Y entonces vio a Draco.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Bueno Ron – dijo jadeando Hermione sujetando a Ron que estaba totalmente paralizado por un sin fin de hechizos –, puedes explicarme por que hiciste esto...

-Suéltame primero, Hermione – suplicó Ron que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor y cansancio de la batalla.

-¿Debo confiar en ti? – preguntó Hermione al oído de Ron.

            Hubo silencio, todos los que habían peleado ya estaban en el suelo cansados pero unos pocos que estaban más frescos miraban encantados la batalla de hechicería entre Hermione y Ron. Algunos incluso aplaudieron, yo también lo hice, que por casualidad pasaba por ahí. Muchos cobraron sus apuestas en dulces y se detuvieron a escuchar la respuesta de Ron, pero no hubo. Hermione entonces lo soltó y le pidió respuestas y el con una voz moribunda le dijo:

-Tú debes saber...

            Hermione asintió.

-¿Pero sólo es por eso?

-Sí, es por eso...

            Harry que estaba tumbado y con movimientos torpes se paró y se acercó a Ron derrumbándose a su lado pero con la vista fija a él a través de sus lentes rotos.

-¿De que hablas Ron...?

-Harry...

            Entonces Harry se desmayó, había perdido un poco de sangre y la batalla había sido dura, varios fragmentos de sus anteojos se había incrustados en los alrededores de sus ojos.

            Ron entonces se durmió y luego Hermione. Amigos suyos los tomaron y los llevaron a sus respectivas camas donde pudieron descansar lo que quedaba de noche.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Albus, Albus, Albus – repetía una voz al lado del famoso director de Hogwarts.

            Albus Dumbledore se encontraba completamente dormido en su cama. El día había sido pesado en especial por todas las cosas que tuvo que hacer; despejar la escuela de cualquier intruso indeseable y registrar el bosque prohibido con Hagrid y algunos centauros. Habían rumores de que una fuerza desconocida estaba ocultándose por los alrededores, registraron cada milímetro del suelo del bosque y no encontraron absolutamente nada, nada.

-Duerme tranquilo, yo cuidaré tus sueños – continuó la voz acariciando los veteranos cabellos del viejo y sabio mago.

            Albus empezó a moverse nerviosamente, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-Albus, porque te asustas por eso, son tan agradables las imágenes de tus sueños. 

            En eso Albus empezó a moverse más, y más, hasta el punto de parecer convulsiones, luego calma, este sujeto de ojos cerrados se reclinó hacia Albus y le despejó la cara de sus platinados cabellos. En eso Albus dijo algo entre sueños:

-Sombra mística, reclinada a mi lado ¿Quién sois?, ¿De donde venís?

            El sujeto solo sonrió y respondió al subconsciente de Albus:

-Un emisario amigo mío, solo un emisario...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Bueno, eso es todo, bien cortito. Demos algunas explicaciones; no revelaré nada sobre lo que pasará, solo pediré disculpas si es un tanta extraña mi manera de escribir. No salió tan bien, ni tan mal, pero espero ser del agrado de todos ustedes.

            ¿Qué más puedo decir?, Yo no escribo mucho Harry Potter, soy más especialista en Card Captor Sakura o Digimon, por eso me sale poco natural esto de escribir de este tema, más que nada hago esto por una amiga mía la cual le gusta Harry Potter y así además agrando mi repertorio de estilos y todo eso. Bueno ya empecé a hablar incoherencias, ¿Será algo de familia?, Bueno, lean a Timon y samurai con ajo (Siempre la publicidad innecesaria es buena).

            Tal vez en poco tiempo (espero) actualizaré este y otros fics, espero que los lean ;)

Antes de retirarme; Saludos a los que me dejaron reviews en el anterior capítulo. Ahora individualizadamente:

Arwen-chan: Saludos, bueno, que más puedo decir, gracias por el review, y... AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CONTINUACIÓN.

Jeru: I guess You don't know who to speak english very well (díagase cortado y con voz fuerte). Aquí está tu petición, ya actualicé ^___^

Daku: Tu dar miedo yo... siiiiiiiii claro... bueno... ¿Esquizofrenia...? No creo... todo caso, gracias por el review... Chile la llea'...  ¡Sí...! Bueno, gracias a tu hermano... (Por dejar rr en otro fic)... Y a ti por dejar en este... Espero tu siguiente review...

danielita: Bueno, gracias por todo, últimamente no te he visto en el MSN y no he podido hablar mucho contigo, en todo caso ya verás que no todo es Draco y Ginny. Ya verás, ya verás. (Este capítulo a tu petición está dedicado a ti)

KaTy: Gracias!!! ^___________^ Bueno, que puedo decir... Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!! Espero que este te guste tanto como los de CCS que has leído míos. Espero ver tus reviews colapsando mi cuenta (Siiiiiiiii claro...). Chaoo

Igni: Sí, en verdad. Sip. Como no. Gracias y a ti también. MST.

Miina: Gracias por fijarte en eso. ^___^, pero de todos modos no hay que subestimar a los hombres o mujeres, ellos si se les da la gana también pueden escribir bien... o MUY mal. Segundo; Gracias por las flores, espero que este fic te guste, y con lo de Draco y Ginny ya verás varias cosas interesantes con respecto a mi enfoque de esta pareja. Y lo de Monster, no lo conozco, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar discursos sobre Monster ;) jejeje. Xiaop.

Se despide 

Master, the Gambler

_"(...)Y el Djinn preguntó:_

_¿Amigo mío que deseas(...)?_

_Entonces Eriol respondió:_

_Yo deseo (...)"_

Diálogo entre Eriol y Djinn en "El último deseo de Tomoyo" Capítulo III.

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
